


No choice

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader had to do the unthinkable when they get some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No choice

"...it just isn't working out. I'm sorry." you said holding in your tears and putting on a mask. "you can't be serious." crowley said looking at you with a confused look. Swallowing the lump in your throat you looked at him "I am. We can't be together anymore...." "this isn't funny pet. Stop joking...i love you" he said shaking his head. "I'm not joking Crowley. I don't love you anymore...." it hurt you so much to say those words but you knew what you had to do, you had to break his heart. Make him hate you, so straightening up you meet his eyes. "...to be honest I never did. I mean the sex was amazing but it wasn't love....your a demon crowley, no one is ever going to love you. Especially not ME!" 

Crowley just stood there. He didn't move, didn't yell. Just looked at you with the most emotion you had ever seen him wear. Looking at his feet where you had threw the ring he had given you only a week before, when he had asked you to be his wife. Bending down he picked up the small gold band and stood. "very well luv. If this is truly how you feel. I will not bother you with my presence anymore." he told you in a small voice and you saw as a tear fell from his eye just before he disappeared. 

As soon as he was gone you fell to your knees. Curling up into a ball you screamed your heart out and felt as tears flooded your face. "I HATE YOU!" you screamed to the sky. Falling to lay on the floor of your motel room. 

You cried and cried that night. Wanting nothing more than to bury yourself in the warmth of the man you loved. But you couldn't. And you never would be able to again. You refused to put him through what you knew your future would hold. 

Just days ago you had went to a doctor to see about the constant headaches you had been getting for over a month now. A large tumor in your brain was the cause. They had told you that they could start you on chemo treatment, but the likely hood of it working was only 8%. They had told you how your body would slowly start shutting down and at most you had a year. You would begin to need help doing mundane things... Things that you would not make Crowley feel obligated to do. 

It was a simple decision to you, to let him go. You loved him too much to die and leave him a widower. No he needed to marry a woman that could make him happy. A woman that could help take care of him and help him run his kingdom... A woman that wasn't you. No matter how much you wanted to be. No matter how much it hurt you to lie to him, to hurt him. He didn't deserve this. "I'm so sorry.. "you cried out to the empty room. 

Things had progressed faster than they had told you. After two months you had gotten too weak to do simple things. Castiel had helped you as much as he could, but he had no power anymore and knew very little of what humans needed. 

After another month you lost your basic motor skills. It was then that you had to be moved to a hospital. No longer being able to walk or bathe yourself. 

Last to go was your sight. You had been looking at the only thing in your dark room. A lonely picture of you and Crowley when your sight went black. That had been the day he had asked you to marry him. The happiest day of your life. The start of your new life with him... Or so you thought. 

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed looking down at you. He had kept his promise to you. He had not said anything to anyone about your condition. Dean and Sam had constantly asked about you and he had told them the same lie again and again, that he had no idea where you were. 

Giving a sigh the fallen angel again lifted the spoon to your lips. "y/n you have to eat." he told you but watched as you just turned your head away from him. Looking over your body he furrowed his brows. You had grown bone thin from not eating. Your once bright e/c eyes now only looked dead and defeated. Without being able to move you had ultimately given up. Refusing to fight the unstoppable.

Castiel knew death was close for you, he could see the reapers around you like vultures. Standing he watched as your shaking fingers stroked the glass of the picture frame. He knew you couldn't see it anymore but it was all you had left of him. Knowing what he had to do Castiel disappeared. 

Arriving in the throne room Castiel looked up to see the king of hell sitting on the black throne. He had his leg crossed and was absent mindfully sipping at his drink. "what do you want I'm busy." he said making Castiel raise his chin. "I want to make a deal with you." he said making crowley raise his brows. "you make a deal with me. I'm interested, go on." taking a deep breath Castiel met his eyes. "I want you to go see y/n. To sit with her... " "no!" crowley said his face stiffening. 

"why? All you have to do is stay with her... " Castiel started but was soon cut off again. "I said no! What about that do you not get." Castiel knotted his brows at the demon king. "you loved her once.. And now you won't keep her company while she dies!?" this seemed to get his attention. 

Castiel had told Crowley the truth. How y/n had found out she had cancer and then decided to not make him have to live through that. How she couldn't take care of herself anymore and how she had went blind. "...she won't eat... The doctors said she only has a few hours maybe a day left...i just want her to know that there is someone who cares... That she's not alone."

Walking down the hall of the hospital to last room crowley stopped at the door. He felt the same gold band that he had kept on him for over 6 months now in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Looking in the dark room he saw a small figure curled up on the bed. She was looking out at nothing, crying silently. She looked so different than she had only month ago. 

"who is it?" she asked in a weak whisper. Sitting on the edge he moved to stroke the side of her hollowed out cheek. Y/n gave a jump at the touch but then slowly moved her face to look in his direction. He watched as her lip trembled and tears came to her clouded eyes. "cro... Crowley?" she asked her voice breaking. "yes darling." he said his own voice sounding weak. 

You let out a sob at hearing his voice. The voice you never thought you would hear again. "how?" you asked crying. "Castiel told me everything." he said looking at you with a sad expression you couldn't see. "I'm so sorry... I never meant to..."you cried only to feel him pull you into his arms. "shh it's alright dove.it's okay. Don't cry baby." moving to lay on the bed beside you he pulled you tight to his chest. Holding you close. 

Crowley continued to hold you on into the night. He had placed the ring back on your finger. "in sickness and in health... " he told you as he kissed your temple. He had told you how much he loves you and that he would never stop. In return you had told him the same.

After a few more hours crowley had been placing light kisses on your forehead when he felt your body slack and let out your last breath against his neck. "...y/n? Darling?..." he called out but heard no response. Tears fell like rivers from the kings eyes. Holding her tight he rocked her body and kissed her forehead. 

Standing he lifted her body into his arms. Looking over the room he saw the picture of the two of them on the nightstand and picked it up, giving it a teary smile before disappearing from the room, your body in his arms. 

Years later Dean and Sam stood in front of a large double tomb. Written on the stone was Crowley Macleod and the date and beside that y/n Macleod followed by the date she had died. 

The demon known as Crowley had came to them after the death of his love. They all had placed her body in the tomb before going back to the bunker and turning crowley human. No longer the king of hell, he had lived on to make up for his sins. And after years of loneliness he had died. The two brothers had placed his body beside his wife's. 

Looking around Crowley saw an empty grass hill with a body of water at the bottom. He knew this place. This was where he had proposed to you. Down at the bottom of the hill sitting on a blanket was a small figure with h/c hair. They were looking out over the water. 

Making his way to the person he saw it was his y/n. He could do nothing but stare at you for some time until you spoke. "how much longer do you plan on keeping me waiting?" you said looking at him with a large smile. Dropping to his knees he pulled you into his arms. The both of you held each other close, crying tears of joy on being with each other once again. Rolling over he held you under him. Pulling back he looked down at you, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. "I love you." smiling you pulled him to meet your lips. "and I love you."


End file.
